User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December Ongoing projects — /Newsletters/ Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 A Rollercoaster Inspired Rollercoaster Hey, I'm only 11, and I can't get the Rollercoaster. Please make a video of it and put it in my talk page. I'll delete it after watching! ---****--- Roads 20:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. Delete this when done reading it! Also, I'm more active on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. : I will probably just post the entire video to YouTube. I think I still have Roller Coaster Tycoon installed on my computer. Not sure exactly when I will get to do this, though. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) International P&F wiki I’ve made an international Phineas and Ferb wiki (For P&F in countries that don’t have their own wiki) Some nice users said you were the person to talk to for help with foreign wikis, and…I need help with a foreign wiki. Here it is: http://pfi.wikia.com/wiki/International_Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki (Gurgy) : We have a way of sharing our files with other wikis and quickly making copies of all our pages. Those pages can then be translated into the different languages. : We'll need to talk a bit more about what you want to do with that wiki. That will determine how we proceed and how much from this wiki will be added to your wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) help me Hello, Rabbit. Can you show me how to add a video for and , I can't do it!!! Every time I try it just shows text not the video screen. Please help. 18:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) How To? Hey, if I am logged in, how do I upload a video from, say, Youtube and make it a Wiki video? I have an account, User:The Klimpaloon, for the purpose. Please tell me. 23:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Linking to a YouTube video is fairly easy, which you can see in the Infobox for any of the songs. There used to be a way to upload a video, but that went away when Monaco was removed. If I get an answer from Wikia about how to upload videos, I will let you know. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish Hi, I want to do the background to Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish only have to enter the flag of Spain. Greetings. AndePhineas HELP! Hello RRabbit42 What Are Templates Im 17 years Old And I Live in Turkey And I never heard of Templates Before. 17:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Kaylackspor : Templates are any pages or forms that you need to use over and over again. You call them just by their name and the wiki fills in everything else. Our newsletters, the Infoboxes on the episode or song pages, and messages like are some examples. If I wanted to put that NotOkay template on a page, I would add it with: ::: : and it would look like this: : If you need to provide a link to a template without making the template active, you would do so with Template:NotOkay which shows up as Template:NotOkay. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I'm not allowed to watch I'm in the Band. Could you put a video of the Phineas and Ferb Christmas music video, (in I'm in the Band,) put it on Youtube, and give me the link? Thanks! ---****--- Roads 00:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'll try. The power went out recently, and the unit my DVR is recording lost its signal, so I don't know if I can get it running again before tomorrow night. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : The video is currently on Disney.com. Click on the Perry thumbnail under the main video screen. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Whats The Tri State Gazette Whats The Tri State Gazette? - Phineas Finn 19:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Phineas Finn : That is our bi-weekly newsletter that contains reviews of episodes and things for sale from the show, information about things going on with this wiki, etc. The next issue will be published on December 1st. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Do I Still Have Time To Sign Up! Phineas Finn 19:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Kaylacspor ::: There is. You signed up correctly, but I had to fix the User:abc example at the top of the page. That's not supposed to be changed. It's taken care of now. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) About the episodes conection I just wanna know from you, why do you change the Epbrowser to the Succession box since that actually gives a good view for the production and aired episodes in orders? Patrickau 26 07:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Season 1 was pretty well established, but no one that added a production code for Season 2 episodes gave proof for the number they selected. They were assigned almost exactly in the broadcast order. We know Disney shuffles episodes around, so if the Season 2 production codes are all correct, it's pure coincidence. : The full explanation for why I am doing this is here. I will be working on Season 2 next. Between the page history and the spreadsheet I have, it can be changed back. But I would want to see an official list from someone like Dan or Swampy as to what production code each episode has. Otherwise, it's kind of pointless to say "this episode was produced before this other one" when we don't know for sure that's true. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Things and stuff -Can't believe I missed that RSS feed error! Yikes... Anyway, I've modified it to display P&F news - as it was meant to. -Not sure exactly what you're asking when it comes to the Era template... -The main page is the only place that I made any changes. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) December Vote I didn't know if I was aloud to vote for one I nominated for the month. So, I'm just wondering if I am aloud to vote for the picture that I nominated. --Firesideboy 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : We need to make that a little clearer. You can vote for a picture you nominated that someone else uploaded. We are just trying to prevent people from voting for a picture that they uploaded themselves. They would be biased towards liking a picture they added. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42 I want to be friends with you and how do you use IRC chat. phierbalistic 08:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC)' : Directions on how to get into the IRC and brief instructions on how to use it are on the IRC page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42! Do you know about polls, how do you do it? And is it in the Templates. I really Desprate to know how to do it. Michel Out.......Peace Baljeet 1-0 Michelpacheo1 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Out Peace : Polls look like this: Title of the poll poll option #1 poll option #2 third poll choice 4th poll option : You can have as many choices as you want. You just have to remember that once you save the poll, you can't change it. '''Any' change to the title or the choices creates a new poll and the voting starts over. Doesn't matter if it's as small as changing one letter or adding a period. That makes a new poll. Use the Preview button to make sure the poll looks right before you save it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: But How Do You Make The Poll? Michel out......Peace! Candace 1-9 Michelpacheo1 14:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Peace ::: You make the poll by copying the example above and changing the values. For example, if I change "Title of the poll" to "What color do you like" and then change the rest of the values to colors, the poll would look like this: What color do you like? Red Green Blue Orange Yellow Cyan Purple Pink ::: And the poll would then become active, like this: What color do you like? Red Green Blue Orange Yellow Cyan Purple Pink ::: If you are talking about how do you come up with ideas for polls, then that's up to you to make it about whatever you want. Or, you can ask for help with ideas about polls on a specific topic. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Too bad Well I managed to log in to IRC but I keep getting disconnected for some reason by the way try the game called bubble tanks phierbalistic 12:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know. I'm new on an acount and I'm not the best at using electoronics. WHERE ARE THE VOTES Hi RRabbit42 do you know about votes are the in the templates or in a diffrent place. 17:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Kaylacspor : Voting is typically done in a Forum. We do not have any templates for voting. We usually just create new sections for the Yes (support) and No (oppose) votes, with any optional comments in another section. If you just want to see how many people will vote on a subject and you don't need to keep track of who voted (it isn't for anything formal or official), a poll works just as well. See the example I gave above for how to create a poll. Covering the mouth I'm sorry I created the covering mouth thing.Don't worry,I won't do it again.Instead,I will edit real articles in the Phineas and Ferb wiki.I apoligize(post back). : If you're willing to stop as you say you are, then the matter is resolved. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) A little help? Hey Rabbit, what's up with the "External Sponsor Links" section at the bottom of the pages? Please get back. (and why cant you edit them) I AM THIS USER!! 13:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : That's a new section that automatically gets added to each page if you are not signed in to your account. Wikia is trying to generate ad revenue by making it more visible how you can buy/sponsor ads. I need to ask them a few questions about how it works and what to do when a bad ad shows up, but in the meantime I will make a blog to let everyone know what's going on. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) see you later I am actually nine so looks like I have to get a block till dec 18 2013 well i'm ready. phierbalistic 15:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : We don't block people because they are under 13. Being 13 is a requirement of COPPA. Since you have the account, just be careful in what you do here and other places online. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Moving But how do you move busting pt 1,2,3,4, and 5 in the Fanon Wiki. Michelpacheo1 22:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Kaylacyusispor : Go to the first blog, copy the text, go over to the Fanon Wiki, create the new page and paste in the text you copied. : Go back to the second blog, copy the text, then go back to the page you created and add in the text there. Keep doing that for each of the blogs. : Most web browsers have tabbed browsing, so you can have the blogs open in one tab and the new page on Fanon open in another tab, and you won't have to save the new page each time, just after everything is pasted in. : When you are done, let me know and I will delete the blogs. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yessss Im finished the moving from Fannon so you can Delete now!Michelpacheo1 17:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC)g Thanks Thank you. you know any other administrator. phierbalistic 09:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Here is the list of our administrators: Question Not sure if I should ask this but you think it's annoying or something how I keep leaving messages just want to know because I hate being annoying. phierbalistic 15:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : I don't mind answering questions. It's how we learn, and I've learned that a lot of problems are solved ahead of time by sharing even a tiny amount of information. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) thank you thanks now I get it Latin America Hello friend, from Latin America are greeting with a hug of happiness, I Guier ask you, how you got the letter in green, has something to do with MediaWiki? Thanks for reading ......... - AndePhineas : If you mean the links being in green now instead of orange, that was a change Topher208 made to our style sheet (Wikia.css). If you mean changing the color of any text like this, that's done with a SPAN command: ::: like this : The list of colors is found here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) About the create article and succession box Just asking and telling you about the "Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Create article/Episode layout" error about the directed is still there and has to be director in the infobox episode, also what about put the season and production code number and when nothing is put there, they show the link that was based on visual basics that makes it not good to look. Finally, the succession box that you replace now from season 1 now, so should I replace all the epbrowers to succession box in you behalf or you'll just do it on your own? Part of me was against when you replace the epbrowers to succession box in season but since your the one the admins I kinda enforce you will here while in other country shows the episodes in production order while in the US shows it random but in time they show it in production order as well. Patrickau 26 04:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'll take a look at the Episode layout in a little bit. That "Season 0" thing was a result of trying to have the season number automatically create the category. Obviously it needs work and we can try to have it hide more blank fields. I still have it down to work on the Season 2 navigation, but decided to spend time working on first, a help page that Wikia doesn't even have. : I'm willing to put the navigation back the way it was (and I have the notes necessary to do so and/or can dig through each page's history), but I'd really like to have proof that the production numbers for Season 2 are true. Does anyone have an official source from Disney about which episode has which production number? Swampy said at one time that he'd look into getting them to us, but he never did. : That's where I'm getting stuck. The production numbers mostly follow the broadcast order, with a little bit of shuffling around, which we can attribute to Disney airing the episodes when they want to instead of when they are finished. But I don't remember anyone putting in the summary line for their edit anything like "official production code as per Disney memo/website/message from Dan Povenmire/message from Jeff Marsh". : As an example, if you look at this edit, you'll see that "Wizard of Odd" used to have a production code of 301 and you changed it to 226. What was your basis for assigning it that number? Was it the next one available at the time? Was it from some other info? The edit summary doesn't say why it was given that number. 301 isn't correct because it's definitely not a Season 3 episode. But is 226 correct? Or is it a guess? : It comes back to unless we have official proof that the production codes are correct, it doesn't seem to be very useful to have navigation that relies on episode A being produced before episode B because we have no way of knowing if that's even right. This has been an issue that was sitting unresolved for a long time and I'd like to get it completed. : Regarding me being an admin, that doesn't mean I will always be right. If I think things should be done one way and someone else can come up with a better/more logical way of doing it, or provide information that I'm missing, I'm willing to change my mind. And, if you've read any of the policies I've written, a lot of them are designed to prevent anyone from foisting their will on everyone else. I have to abide by them, too. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) HELP Hello i've been thinking crazy what to put on my profile page when l finally thought of ...nothing could you tell me what to put. phierbalistic 07:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : You could put in things like book series you like, sports you like to play and some Userboxes. You should also read our User page policy see what kinds of things you should not add to your User page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Spot of Diff error I just check the "Spot the Diff" article, in the edits they had all the words and codes but in the view there is nothing in it just a complete blank. Can you fix this glitch? Patrickau 26 03:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that was weird. I took out a link that redirected back to that page, and now it appears that everything's okay again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Commenting Hey, when I tried to comment on some blogs it didn't/still doesn't show the comment I just made! Or the one before it. (it does show them in Recent Changes) and Reply just takes you to the top of the page. Bye, please fix! I AM THIS USER!! 14:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : You just need to Refresh the page in order for your comment to show up sometimes. It's nothing an admin can fix. Only way to fix it would be to determine exactly what causes it to happen, then send a message to Wikia so they can see the problem in action. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Woah I recently watched this movie called a haunting sure it scared me but someone in my neighborhood died and it creeped me out what should i do. — Phierb 06:15, December 13, 2010 : You should go talk in person with someone you're close to like your family or a teacher at school. They will be able to help you better than I can. Typewritten words by someone you just started talking to across the Internet won't work as well as talking face-to-face with another person. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The "Sophie" is back This good for nothing users is back again with a new account called User:Old14Sophie. I already put a block permanent template there that I know that I should not put since I'm not a admin here but since I check the IP Block list record. I guess that qualifies. Patrickau 26 14:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) RRabbitt.......I can confirm what Patrickau26 is saying. Earlier this morning, I had mark for deletion three fake episode pages created by Old14Sophie (Admin Ryan Stoppable as since deleted those pages). In addition, I had to undo edits to three character pages which had references to these fake episodes, in addition to undoing the addition of those fake episodes to the Season 3 page. Unfortunately, Old14Sophie undid my edits for the fake episode pages (and one of the character pages that she changed), so I had to use my "rollback tool" in order to ensure that the edits by Old14Sophie are permanently undone. In addition, I did leave a warning message on this user's talk page. Patrickau26 cleaned up whatever mess was left by Old14Sophie on the Season 3 episodes page, which I confirmed. BigNeerav 14:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) what well I saw a couple of episodes that I have no idea about on the episodes page then after some time they disappeared. OK if people vandalize some stuff and get blocked what if they create new accounts or edit without logging in? The Admins have a way of tracking the IP of the users, especially if they have created multiple user names using the same IP address for the sole purpose of vandalizing the pages here and causing other problems. The situaiton that you mentioned is what this is. BigNeerav 17:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC)